Cosmic Girl
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Just thought I'd add to the small fic archive around Tails and Cosmo.


Ages:  
Tails: 13  
Cosmo: 13  
Sonic: 18  
Amy: 18

* * *

"Tails... I would like to know where your taking me, you know" Cosmo's voice echoed through the empty halls of the workshop she and Tails were currently walking through.

Tails glaces over to Cosmo, "Don't worry, Cosmo" Tails smile was reasurring as they continued to walk, "I've just got a little surprise for you, that's all" Cosmo giggled nerviously as she continues to follow Tails through the workshop,"What kind of surprise?"

Tails looks up towards the ceiling, 'I wonder if she'll like my song... I have been preparing it for a long time now...' Tails thought with some hope, 'Maybe she will like it... at least... I hope so'

The pair stopped in front of two large twin doors which were made of marble and metal, there was an odd patch of silk on the door that Cosmo couldn't quite put her finger on.

Tails typed some stuff in to the computer panel next to the doors and they opened, inside the room was a stage, several white chairs which were probably made of oak or redwood, a bar was situated near the doors of the room. It looked like an 1989 style room. The room was dark and some people could be made out sitting in the chairs.

'Right on scedule guys, I'll have to make sure to buy them all Christmas cards and thank you letters to' Tails' thought held there as Cosmo walks a little bit into the room.

Cosmo gasped at the beauty of the room before her, "Why Tails" She said with a tone of astonisment, "This is beautiful..." Tails smiled at Cosmo as he held in a chuckle, "Well, it wouldn't be the perfect room without the main star"

Cosmo glaced over to Tails who was now smiling softly at her, "Wh...wha" Cosmo stuttered, trying to get her words out, "wh...wha-t d-d-do you mean, Tails?" Tails' smile grew wider as his head tilted to the left, "I mean... I hope you don't mind being the main star tonight, Cosmo" Cosmo was almost at a loss for words, her face was growing pink as she continued to stammer, "I-uh-i-umm.. I mean...uh... I would love to, Tails"

Tails' face lit up with excitment, "R-really? You mean it?" Cosmo nods her head reasuringly, "Yeah anything for you, Tails" Cosmo smiled at Tails, He almost automaticly went bright red with embarresment.

Tails looked down at his left glove, curling the fingers in with a very nervious chuckle, "So, what else is there, Tails?" Tails' ears perked up as he rose his head, "If you don't mind me asking" Tails' face went even redder, that would even of rivaled him with Knuckles probably, "I..uh-i..I was planning on singing a..." Cosmo blinked and titled her head to the right as curiousity spread all across her face, "Sing what?"

The stage started to light up with a soft red neon-type glow, Tails took Cosmo's soft white glove in his as he lead her over to the stage, "Cosmo... I would like you to stand there, okay?"

Cosmo nodded and took her place, which was in the middle of a light sky-blue neon circle that, glittered when she stepped into it, "umm... I'm ready over here, Tails"

The twin tailed fox nods and walks into the centre of the stage, the entire of the room lit up and the mysterious occupents who had been sitting in the chairs were revealed.

Sonic sat in one chair opposite Amy who kept trying to give him some drink of some kind, Sonic looks up to see his best bud and started to whistle, which Shadow joined in on, Tails starts suffling nerviously on the stage, going a little red as the sound of the whistling entered his ears, "Hey bro!"

The other occupents turn thier heads to the now very nervious fox standing on the stage, a small trikel of sweat rolled down his face along the left side.

Cosmo could tell something was up with Tails, 'He never usually acts like this, I wonder what's up...' Sonic on the otherhand just grinned at the fox on the stage, 'You've got to tell her sometime Tails, tonight's a good night to do so, if you don't... who knows how long it will be before your happy'

Sonic still remembered the night when Tails had gone to his apartment, he had been crying and he had been wet, Sonic took him in and Amy helped him in. Sonic's thoughts stopped as the music on the stage started.

Tails stepped nerviously up to the mic, picking it up and then putting it to his lips as he started to sing, "I must of died and gone to heaven, 'cause it was quater past eleven, on that saturday in 1999" Cosmo's ears perked up as she started to remember a little of what Tails was singing, she had heard Tails sing it one time in the workshop, not very clearly though.

"Right across from where I'm standin, On a dance floor she was landing" Cosmo started to pick up what Tails was singing about and decided to let him carry on singing.

"It was clear that she was from another time, Like some Baby Barbarella with the stars as her umbrella" Tails took in a breath, 'I've got to finish this song, it's for Cosmo' His thought lingered there but the music picked him back up, "She asked me if I'd like to magnestise"

Cosmo went bright pink as Tails finished singing magnetise, not only that but because she had been compared to a Baby Barbarella, 'whatever they are, they sound cute though'

Tails starts to dance on the stage floor, recieving claps from Sonic and Shadow as he carrys on singing, 'All of it is for Cosmo' He reminded himself as his confidence rose, "Do I have to go star-trekking, Cos it's you I should be checking"

Cosmo looks at Tails as he looks straight at her with soft eyes, 'She is so..beautiful...' Tails thought, he carried on dancing and singing for the crowd which he was now starting to work up.

"So she laser beamed me with her cosmic eyes" Tails began to move faster, the song and the dance was really making him hyper, "Oh now"

As the song carried on, Cosmo's face went from red from embarresment, to pink of shyness and finally bright crimson at some points in the song.

Tails carried on, it had been at least three minutes, the song would be over eventually, "She's just a cosmic girl!" Tails span around, multiple times on the spot with a happy look on his face, "From another galaxy, Transmitting on my frequency!"

Tails dragged an already embarresed beyond reason Cosmo across the stage, dancing and singing with some glaces that made her shiver, Cosmo felt like she was going to faint.

"Yeah, Cosmic, oh, can't you be my cosmic woman?" Tails' question hovered there as Cosmo went really bright pink, "I need you! I want you! To be my cosmic girl for the rest of time"

Tails knew the song was going to finish, so he had a little surprise for Cosmo when it was over.

"Oh, I'm loosing my mind on my cosmic girl, yeah!" Tails' voice drifted over to Cosmo who was now glowing different shades of pink, just to make it even better, Tails wondered over to her and put a hand behind her head and tilted it towards his.

"I love you Cosmo" With those words, Tails kissed Cosmo resulting in a huge cheer from the crowd.

Sonic had a tear in his eye and then glaced over to Shadow who was being... well, Shadow like, ordering drinks from the nearby bar.

Shadow cast a respectable smile over in Tails and Cosmo's direction. Cosmo couldn't believe what was happening, she was to overwhelmed, 'First the song... now this... just how lucky am I?' Cosmo mentally chuckled at that thought, her mind focused back into reality on the fox kissing her, so doing the only thing she could think to do, she kissed back, resulting in an even louder cheer from the crowd.

Cosmo smiles as she breaks away from Tails, "I..." Tails tilted his head towards Cosmo, ears perked up, "Yeah? What is it Cosmo?"

Cosmo's smile got even wider as she walked over to Tails and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you to, Tails" Cosmo held onto Tails so tightly that Tikal who was sitting with Shadow, enjoying several shots of whiskey, Shadow had taken the bottle, Tikal thought that Tails would pass out if she hugged him any tighter.

Sonic grins, "Well, every hero needs a girl-friend... even if she is freaky" Amy looks at Sonic as though he had grown a third head, "What did you say?"

Tails and Cosmo look over to Sonic and Amy, Amy was almost leaning across the table to grab Sonic and Sonic was looking at Amy as though she was the grim reaper.

Tails chuckles and Cosmo leans on his shoulder giggling, "Why don't you kiss her, Sonic?"

Sonic looks over to Tails as though he had transformed into the devil,"Are you kidding me?" Tails shook his head, his grin was getting wider, "Nope, I kissed Cosmo, I always look up to you and do things for you so this time you can do something for me"

Sonic grimaced, looking back at Amy who's arms were outstreched like some sea lion that had escaped from the zoo and had only just re-found it's owner, "Go on Sonic, don't tell me your scared"

Sonic went a little red with anger, 'I'll teach that fox someday NOT to use BLACKMAIL on ME' He reached across to Amy and pulled her across the table. Amy blinked, was Sonic actually accepting her? She shot a thank you glace over to Tails who just smiled, "Not a problem, Amy"

Sonic and Amy a little later were kissing like the sun was about to go down and never come back up. Cosmo turns her head to Tails, her body still leaning on his shoulder, "So... what do you want to do now, Tails?"

Tails looked thoughtful for a minute, "how about we go and get a shower? you look like you could use a through cleaning" Cosmo again went pink and started to stutter, "I-uh-well-i-uh... yeah...s-s-sure"

Tails looks out of the corner of his eye to see Sonic with an evil glare in his eyes, staring straight at him, 'Uh-oh' Tails backs away and starts to walk out of the stage area with Cosmo.

* * *


End file.
